


CHAOS

by anonimous



Series: 𝐇𝐀𝐑𝐔𝐃𝐀𝐌 [1]
Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: GAngBerryCouple, HaruDam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonimous/pseuds/anonimous
Summary: Yedam is exhausted and only wants to have a good sleep while Haruto wants his boyfriend but he's not getting any action and SUKHOON's having the time of their lives too bad the IKSAN's has to witness the full horror and the rest of their members are just so done with everyone and everything..
Relationships: Bang Yedam & Watanabe Haruto
Series: 𝐇𝐀𝐑𝐔𝐃𝐀𝐌 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151042
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	CHAOS

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally A DoubleB OS titled Love Scenario but that would give it away so i changed the title that could fit TREJO, (then while editing it I realized this has SMUT LOL but i don't want to waste what i started so I did a little revision) this is one of my first AU here and it's cringey AF not gonna lie.... 
> 
> and there's a lot of used profanities in it.... 
> 
> read at your own risks since y'all are thirsty for HARUDAM.....

(5 YEARS AFTER TREASURE'S DEBUT)

It was a chilly Thursday morning after almost a year of World Tour finally they're back in Seoul.. To their new dorms lazying and completely surrendering to the comfort of their cozy bedroom.. Haruto spooning his darling Bang Yedam who has totally passed out for over two hours now he recalls.. The sight of hi sleeping Dami looked peacefully beautiful that he can't help but peck on his boyfriend's rosy cheek.. He loves nuzzling against the crook of the latter's neck and just inhaling his natural scent.. One of the reasons why he wants to always keep himself awake because he knew if the older is awake there's no way in heaven nor hell he'll let him obsess on him without a fight.. Just when he's about to attempt for a single love bite Yedam groaned..

 _ **"Don't you dare try.."** _He muttered groggily, eyes completely shot that he missed the way his boyfriend is currently watching him lovingly.

 **"Hm,** (he couldn't contain the beautiful smile that escaped his lips from the sight of the older who's trying to get more sleep) _**just once pretty please..??**_

_**"No.** _

_**"I've been a really good boyfriend can you be more generous to me baby..??"**_ Haruto trying to persuade the latter cutely, snuggling Yedam's slender figure, his chin on to the older's shoulder, his hands groping with familiarity. 

_**"I'll treat you out for a snack later just let me sleep first.."** _Yedam responded drowsily, burying his face in his pillow as Haruto continue to watch his beautiful angel.

 _ **"The only snack i want right now is you tho'.. Ottoke..??"**_ The younger tried to appeal but Yedam pulled the duvet and covered himself to end the conversation but Haruto pulled the blanket off of him so he just let him be.. He knows how his boyfriend can be so annoying when he want to get things his way..

_**"....Meanie Ruto...."** _Yedam mumbled under his breath.. 

_**"You still love me aniway so can i get a snack now..?? Baby please..????"** _Whispering those words in a deeper tone thinking it'll change the latter's mind.. He trapped the older in his embrace once again..

_**"Seriously love your hormones is just as hyperactive as you.."** _Yedam uttered lazily, his whole face buried on Ruto's collarbone as he was being snuggled tightly but he has zero complains.. Infact he loved it.. His boyfriend's warmth is comforting, Haruto sigh in content as he felt Yedam smiling, still nuzzled on his neck.. He loves it when they're both indulging themselves and being clingy. 

_**"Hm, what can i say your boyfriend is healthy.. Blame yourself for being irresistible then.."** _He kept a subtle tone cuz he knows Yedam loves it when his voice is deep but horsed..

_**"HEOL...."** _

_**"I only desire you baby.."**_ He whispered..The latter nuzzled even closer to his neck his lips unintentionally rubbing against Haruto's skin..It's ticklish but it flutters his heart the only way he felt for nobody else but his baby Dami..

"But we really can't do it at this hour you know that.." The older uttered in a muffled tone since he's buried onto his boyfriend's neck. 

_**"Why not..??"** _Then a series of knock on the door came.

_**"Ah shit_____"** _He groaned and sigh when the door opened making Haruto get up from the bed with his frustrated expression.

_**"KIM JUNKYU WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK..????"**_ Annoyed Haruto exasperatedly inquired to his beaming hyung. 

_**"Save it..SUKHOON's already doing it so whether you like it but obviously not i'm STAYING here.. I'm not going anywhere.."** _He headed to the couch not even glancing at the younger.. He avoided HARUTO'S gaze to be more specific since he's aware what his intrusion just ruined..

_**"I'm trying to get laid and you're absolutely not helping.."** _He hissed half ass mad..He's always been Tom & Jerry with the older, being roommates before it's normal for them to come at each other's neck for petty reasons and Junkyu knows when he's really angry and today is not one of them..

_**"That's not my problem.."**_ He shrugged somehow it works annoying the younger even more, throwing a pillow over his direction making him chuckle.

_**"You lonely piece of sh_____"** _

_**"Leave him alone Ruto-yah, besides i'm safe if Junkyu hyung is around.."** _They heard Yedam said in his sleepy hoarse voice curled up in his bed.

_**"You heard him.."**_ Junkyu sneered, the younger ust made a scowling face on him before throwing himself back on the bed while spooning his other half who's trying to get a good sleep.

_**"I have a pretty descent suggestion for you tho' mind to hear it..??"** _Junkyu prodded.

_**"What now..??"**_ He responded raising his brow way too busy caressing his sleeping boyfriends beautiful facial features..How he loves kissing and nibbling those gorgeous plump lips.

_**"Just keep your hands to yourself_____"** _Another pillow was thrown away and it landed perfectly on Junkyu's face like a three pointer shot..

_**"YAAAIIISSSHHH....!!!!"** _The younger seething in fury while Junkyu's literally laughing his ass off watching the younger in rage but can't do anything about it because of Yedam's presence.

_**"These dumb &dumber.."** _Yedam nonchalantly whispered while his boyfriend's pecking on his nape like he always do whenever he's exhausted as if the guy's telling him it's ok baby you can rest now, i'll be just here for you and he finally drifted off to sleep..

DOWNSTAIRS ROOM

MEANWHILE.... 

_**Aahh go deeper.....Hyeah just like thaaattt.... "**_ Jihoon moaned breathlessly while being pounder from the back..

_**"Ooh my GHOOD baby you're gonna make me cum so hard....."** _His constant dirty talking only driving the older nuts and gets more crazy for him..Holding him down to his hips while thrusting mercilessly and he loved every single bit of it..

To be brutally honest they haven't had a decent fuck since they started going on for their World Tour..If it's not a quicky it's either some series of Blowjobs and only make out sessions on dark corners and empty storage rooms.. But they make sure they always do it fairly.. They give and take..And now that finally they have all the time in the world for themselves.. not even any of their members can get in their way.. They're the leaders for a reason.. 

_**"Aah shit i'm fucking close...Can i cum in your mouth..??"** _Hyunsuk almost growled while riding the sensational feeling their activity is giving him and his boyfriend is no different at all being a moaning mess underneath him while being pound by him.

_**"Definitely.."** _

Hyunsuk seemed to loose control as he started to tremble while he keeps a really fast pace from pounding the other guy making sure he's hitting his prostate with every thrust from their assaults of pleasure.. Jihoon continued moaning and beggging for more along with their skin slapping against each other and the mild bed screetching from their movements we're the only audible sound not to mention the older's growl and groans from time to time..

He reach out for Jihoon's nape and pulled him a little closer for a nerve wracking passionate kiss..The older complying with his every needs only fuels up the younger from reaching his peak and next thing he knew....

_**"Get on your knees now.."** _Immediately pulling out his throbbing hard rock cock and begun jerking it as fast as he could as he submits his massive lenght into Jihoon's inviting mouth waiting to be filled..Looking into each other's eyes, hunger is a understatement evident from them..

_**"Let me do it for you baby.."**_ Jihoon taking full possession of his shaft that he gladly accepted.. Hyunsuk drowning in ecstacy of bliss and pleasure..Wonders only his boyfriends skilled tongue,mouth and hands can fulfill..He started shaking, he knew what's coming..Hyunsuk close his eyes and bit his lower lip while gripping the latter's head.. Jihoon continued bobbing his head faster deep throating his boyfriend's length.

_**"I'm cumming babe...."** _Shooting loads of his seeds inside Jihoon's mouth..He sucked him clean,he sucked him dry..Not even a tiny single drop of it was wasted..

_**"Come here.."** _He then picked the younger guy up effortlessly and carried him both legs wrapped against his waist..Both arms securely embracing his nape as they shared a kiss..They continued kissing while heading towards the shower..

_**"I fucking miss you.."** _Hyunsuk uttred in between kisses.. 

_**"I miss you fucking me too.."** _Jihoon replied seductively. 

FEW HOURS LATER..

Since Junkyu stayed with them and three hours has quickly passed Haruto ended up playing video game with the latter while the love of his life leisurely drifted off to dreamland..And even if they're slammped on the sofa Haruto constantly keep checking over Yedam from time to time making sure he won't miss anything..

_**"YES..!!!!"** _Junkyu yelled excitedly in a controlled manner He turned to the younger while grinning.. Haruto managed a disappointed hiss to himself..

_**"Come here...."** _

_**"You just got lucky.."** _Haruto commented unimpressed.

_**"Hm, tell me about it when you receive your punishment.. Kick or Flick..??"** _Junkyu proposed looking a little too happy and excited for the younger's liking.

_**"Neither of the two.."** _Haruto responded uninterested.

_**"Too late for that now, Palli.... Kick or Flick..??"** _He repeated expecting and anticipating for a good reply from the latter..

**_"Fine, Kick.."_ **Haruto nonchalantly answered impressing the older.

_**"WAAH RUTO-YAH SANG NAMJA.."** _He exclaimed profoudly being the kid that they are, Haruto played along with his usual smirked face.

**"DANGYUNHAJI.."**

_**"Na kanda..??"** _Watching the younger getting into position for his punishment as he squatted himself both arms rested on top of the empty space of the bed while his whole body was planked to the carpeted floor waiting for Junkyu's attack..

He yelped and fell down on the bed from the impact..The kick stung so bad it hurts but they burst into laughter in the process.. Haruto layed flat on the bed his face is just a few inches away from the oblivious still sleeping Yedam..He can't help but to freeze and stare..He's fucking gorgeous..He was beyond mesmerized..His sore thigh was long forgotten.. A smile crooked against his lips, And suddenly the whole safari's running into his chest.. That wonderful inexplainable feeling..

Slowly he traced his index finger on his boyfriend's cheeks in a very subtle way.. Yedam seemed familiar with the gesture that he begun to stir from his calm and peaceful sleep leaning from the comfort of the younger's touch.. Subconsciously sparing a dimpled smile that caused Haruto's heart to skip its beat.. He also smiled nonchalantly..

_**"Aahh Yedami keoyo...."** _Junkyu cooed, watching the two adorable figure.

_**"I know right..??"** _Haruto responded proudly shooting those heart eyes to his sleeping boyfriend. 

_**"You're one heck of a lucky guy Ruto-yah.."** _Fondly keep watching the couple and how lovely they look right now..

_**"And i will do anything to make him happy.."** _He claimed meaning every single word of it smiling to himself after thinking how blessed he really was and what has he done to deserve Yedam.. He can't even imagine..

_**"Yedami is one of a kind, He's just so special.."**_ Junkyu can't help but admire and sing his praises to the younger.. 

_**"You should be searching by now for that Special someone too.."** _Was Haruto’s reply not in a single moment he took his eyes off of Yedam, he is such a perfect sight to see..

_**"Hm,easier said than done if i we're to date i also want a Bang Yedam for myself.."** _The latter responded getting a good use of the couch he was lying in while hugging a booster in comfy.

_**"YAH..??!! There's only one BANG YEDAM in the world.. NAEKKOYA...."** _Haruro exclaimed looking more hilarious than how he actually meant it making Junkyu chuckle while shaking his head..

_**"THE POSSESSIVE BOYFRIEND VOW.."** _He uttered sarcastically rolling his eyes in the process realising how whip his swaggy dongsaeng, indeed Haruro is totally whipped for his boyfriend..

ON THE OTHER HAND....

The IKSANS decided to hang out downstairs.. Both looking and feeling energized while dashing their way down the staircase but something stop them from their tracks..They confusedly turn towards each other..

_**"You hear that..??"** _Jeongwoo shooting the first question.

_**"What's that tho'..??"**_ A confused Junghwan asked all eyes over his hyung who's as curious as him..

_**"Mweolla.."**_ He shrugged but obviously more curious.

They continue to pave their way down and as they get closer to the living room the subtle moans and groans gets more and more louder....They look each other in total horror upon realising WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IT WAS....

_**"WAH....They really went all out..DEABAK...."** _Jeongwoo constantly shaking his head in disbelief..

_**"Should we just leave and go back upstairs..??"**_ The Maknae looking more scandalised than he meant to..Regretting his decision to let his hyung drag him down with him.

_**"Hold up.."** _Motioning the other guy to follow him..The younger seemed uncomfortable but he tagged along as they went closer to the direction where the noise is coming from..They stop infront of the room door..Believe it or not the noises coming inside the very room gives Junghwan the ultimate goosebumps..Sure he had seen stacks of porns growing up but never in his life has he ever encountered nor heard such an actual fuckery moreover by his family members courtesy..

_**"I could've sworn this is a thousand times traumatizing than any PARANORMAL ACTIVITY.."** _Junghwan facepalmed his terrified (AF) face wanting to run back upstairs.

_**"Just how long have they been doing it..?? I wonder if they even sleep when we arrived earlier.."**_ He's still trying to get a better positioning his ears closer to the door.

_**"Hyung can we go back now..?? This is INVASION OF THEIR PRIVACY....We're literally commiting actual crimes here..I don't like it.."** _

_**"Gidaryeo Junghwan-ah______"** _Then they both almost jump when they heard a loud thad just behind the door, they look at each other with wide eyes..

_**"Aaghh BAEGOPA....!!!!"** _Haruto whinned walking down the staircase both hands tucked inside the pocket of his red hoodie followed by Junkyu who's busy fidgetting over his phone..

_**"Rutoyah...."** _Junghwan immediately approach the latter as if asking for help.. Jeongwoo remained on the same spot he's been standing on Haruto gave him a questioning look and so as Junkyu afterwards.. He didn't say anything but pointed back to the door that keeps thadding..

Nobody manage to utter a single word but all focused on the banging door..That's when realization hits Junkyu and their maknae witnessed how the latter's eyes grew bigger from utter shock that he even tried covering his mouth..

_**"They're not done yet..??"** _Junkyu finally broke the silence..They all look at him in unison.. Confused.

_**"What do you mean..??"**_ Jeongwoo asked, his never ending ciriousity again resurfaced.

_**"I left them doing each other earlier.. It's been like 4..?? 5 hours...."**_ The older confirmed while checking the time in his wristwatch.

_**"JiNJJA....??!!!"** _The IKSANS refrained, eyes wide open and jaw's dropping its almost unbelievable Haruto snorted..

_**"Ige Mweoya..??"** _Haruto muttered he's now approaching the door the rest of the members shared a knowing look but refused to say a word..

Next thing they knew Haruto's already banging the door..

_**"YAH CHOI HYUNSUK..??!! STOP FUCKING THE FUCK NOW....WERE ALL GOING OUT FOR DINNER....!!!!"** _Screaming his lungs out (typical Haruto) brutally banging the door.

_**"HARUTO KOJO..!!!!"** _They heard their leader answered with the same rage.

_**"YAAAAIISSHHH....??!! HOW LONG DO Y'ALL PLAN TO FUCK..??!! YOU'VE BEEN ALL OVER EACH OTHER THE WHOLE FUCKING DAY....KUMANE JINJJA....!!!!"** _Haruto continued then the door creek and open a little.. Jihoon peek out his head with his messy hair..

_**"Ruto-yah why don't you just go and get yourself laid instead..?? We're not done here yet.."** _Jihoon with his usual sass beaming making the younger shake his head, almost uncomfortable from the sight of his hyung obviously naked hiding behind the door.

_**"Wah,you two are fucking horny.. Did you even rest..?? And why are you even talking to me..?? YAH HYUNSUK HYUNG MAN UP AND TALK TO ME DON'T FUCKING HIDE BEHIND YOUR BOYFRIEND'S ASS..NAWA..??!!"** _Haruto continued SCOLDING not realizing his boyfriend is now paving his way down the staircase.

_**"I always tell you not to shout didn't i..??"** _Yedam startling the members who're settled near the staircase all attention obviously on Haruto and Jihoon still peeking from the door.

_**"Yedami baby.."** _Haruto's attention immediately shifted over his approaching boyfriend all looking gorgeous and adorable with his fluffy bed hair, both hands tucked inside his hoodie pocket just like Haruto earlier..

_**"Did i wake you up..?? MI-AN my love.."** _He uttered only for Yedam to hear while grabbing him closer and pecking on top of his boyfriend's head.

_**"We'll gonna have to talk about your behaviour later..Mohae..??"** _Yedam finally noticing a very inappropriate looking Jihoon from the small crack of the open door and when their eyes meet the older immediately disappeared.

_**"YAH PARK JIHOON ODISEO..??!! It's reeking sex in here..?? Did you two just fuck.??"** _His eyes we're completely fixed through the gap behind the door..Hyunsuk opened it fully he's only wearing an oversized shirt almost half unbottoned..He us usual look fiesty and sexy and everyone could guess he's not wearing anything underneath.. His full figure screaming sex.. Yedam turned to Jihoon's direction the guy also has a messed up hair and is only wearing Hyunsuk’s shirt, he didn't tried looking further more.. Well he's seen the guy shirtless multiple times the entire Universe is probably aware by now that he has 6 pack abs but for Yedam no one's ever look more appetizing than his Haruto’s body..

_**"Hyung i told you to tone it down don't i..?? the kids are here.."**_ He started lecturing their oldest and ofcourse THE BOYFRIEND COME TO THE RESCUE defending his lover's honor.

_**"No,it's more like i'm the one fucking him_____"**_ But was immediately cut off when Jihoon glared at him to shut up.

_**"Tesseo..I know who's topping who but i know better who got the upper hand....Hyung..??"** _Averting his gaze towards Jihoon who just gave him a sheepish smile while blushing as well hiding his face. 

_**"Chonchoni Ooh..?? Jebalyo.."**_ Yedam almost pleaded,Haruto lowkey grab him by the waist and rested his chin over the older's shoulder back hugging him in the process..

_**"We're not even done yet.."**_ Jihoon complained, Junkyu rolling his eyes from it and the IKSAN boys shaking their heads for dear life.

_**"We haven't even atleast kiss the whole day to be brutally honest.."** _Yedam informed, Haruto nodding against his shoulder still back hugging him which he don't mind at all.

_**"NOWAY Haruto hyung could resist that long.."** _Junghwan commented. 

_**"Well i just did tho'..How's that sound for y'all..??"** _Haruto insist looking so proud of himself staring at the snuggling couple infront of them.

**_"Then you really need to get laid man the desperation is totally written all over your face.."_** Jihoon in his full blown sarcasm trying to get into the you gers nerves again..

_**"This old fu_____"** _He almost grab the older but Yedam's quick enough to hug him and giving him a peck at the same time while whispering I LOVE YOU BABE only for him to hear.

_**"Leave him alone kid.."** _Hyunsuk as well snuggled even closer trying to defend his silly annoying boyfriend..

_**"POSSESSIVE BOYFRIEND NUMBER Two AWARDEE.."** _Junkyu snorted before he decided to finally leave followed by the IKSANS.. They should've really just left the two couples in the dorm and followed the rest of their members that went on a trip to Jeju.. It must be nice being away from two couple of lovebirds that loves to bicker and banter and do extra curricular activities whenever and wherever.. 

They've had too much entertainment for the night they all figured now it's time to get their stomach some food cuz it will definitely going to be a long night....

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't have dropped this but i also want y'all to read something while waiting for RHAPSODY.... I got other drafts but who would want them SMUTS all the time right..???? even I don't I just keep writing them for references....


End file.
